


Anniversary

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Anniversary of Love, Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Swinging bed, Weekend of love and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch surprises Starsky on their one year anniversary of becoming lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Anniversary  
They had been partners for years, close friends almost since the day they met, and today marked the one-year anniversary of them becoming lovers. Hutch had asked Starsky to trust him and meet him at Venice Place at eleven AM. As Starsky had always trusted him, Hutch knew he would be here.  
He was double-checking that everything was ready when he heard the knock at the door. Opening it, he reached out and grabbed Starsky by the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him inside, slamming the door as soon as they were clear of it. He wrapped Starsky in a bear hug, pushed him back against the closed door and kissed him until he had to come up for air.  
“Hey, Blondie, are ya glad to see me?” Starsky laughed and Hutch was again, amazed at the sheer joy he saw in his partner.  
“Yeah, Starsk, I am. Are you ready?”  
“Ready for what?”  
“Ready to trust me? To let me take you somewhere new and different?”  
Hutch almost melted and changed all his plans right then. But he wanted today to be special. He wanted to make sure Starsky knew, unequivocally, just how much Hutch loved him. Today WAS special, important.  
Starsky headed for the couch but Hutch grabbed his arm and turned him around. He picked up the small satchel he had set on the chair by the door. His hand slid down to grab Starsky’s hand. He pulled him out of the door, amazed again, that Starsky allowed himself to be man-handled so trustingly. Starsky pulled the locked door shut behind them.  
They emerged on the sidewalk and Starsky headed for the Torino. “Uh, Starsk, we need to take my car today.” Starsky grabbed his suitcase out of the red car and walked to the battered LTD and tossed the bag in the amazingly clean back seat. Hutch did the same with the small case he had. Then Hutch opened the passenger door and waited for Starsky to walk up and sit down. Hutch glanced around, and seeing no one else nearby, leaned down to plant a quick kiss on his partner’s lips. He closed the door and walked around the car to climb into the driver’s seat.  
Starsky looked over the back of his seat. “Damn, Blondie, did you leave it unlocked and someone stole all your junk…errr stuff? I don’t think I’ve ever seen the back seat before.” Starsky looked at his blonde partner with twinkling eyes.  
“Funny, Starsk. I cleaned it out.. because… well, you’ll find out later.” Hutch smiled a secretive smile and reached for a ball cap on the dash. “Here, you need to put this on, Buddy.” He handed the cap to Starsky.  
Taking the cap, Starsky asked, “Why?”  
“Because it will help hide this.” Hutch quickly whipped a blindfold out of his pocket and tied if over Starsky’s eyes, having to chase his head as he tried to duck what Hutch was trying to do.  
“HEY!!! What are you doing, Hutch??” At the feel of Hutch’s hand on his cheek, he stopped resisting and allowed him to make sure the blindfold covered his eyes.  
Softly stroking his partner’s cheek Hutch said, “Trust me, Starsk?” When Starsky submitted, Hutch quickly kissed the cheek under the blindfold. “Thanks Buddy, for that. I just want this to be a surprise for you, ok?”  
Starsky put the cap on and pulled it low to help hide the blindfold, feeling a shiver of anticipation go through him. “Ok, Blondie, for you I’ll go along with this.”  
“Settle back, relax Babe. Take a nap if you want to. We have a couple’a hours to get where we’re going.” Hutch started the car and headed east.  
“I’m hoping I have the fortitude to make it where we’re going. Seeing you like that, with the blindfold on, makes me want to pull into some alley and just have my way with you!” Starsky laughed as Hutch moaned and refocused his attention on driving instead of the tightening in his jeans.  
To his surprise, Starsky did fall asleep. Hutch continued to glance over at his sleeping partner. They were out of the city and traffic was sparse. He was again surprised, amazed and humbled that his independent partner had shown such trust in him. Not for the first time, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. His heart was so full and he felt blessed beyond any measure.  
As he drove he mentally reviewed the plans he had been making for the last two months. He wanted everything to be perfect for this day. Perfect for Starsky and for him too. He felt he owed his partner so much. More than he could ever repay, but he hoped what he had planned would at least make a small dent in his bill.  
The last part of the drive was over a dirt road and the bumps woke his sleeping partner. “Huh? Whaaa?” Starsky reached to pull the blindfold off, and Hutch put a hand on his arm to stop him.  
“Almost there, Buddy. Just a few more miles. Relax, it’s ok.”  
“Damn, Babe. Where are we, the Oregon Trail?”  
Hutch laughed. No, Starsk. Just a dirt road.”  
“Dirt road?? There ain’t no dirt roads in Bay City!”  
“We aren’t in Bay City anymore, Starsk. You’ve slept for over two hours.”  
“Guess I didn’t sleep so good last night.”  
Hutch looked at him sharply. “You ok, Starsk?” He watched, amazed as a blush stole over Starsky’s tan cheeks.  
“Yeah… uhhh.. just.. well.. yanno.. thinking about today… and…”Starsky’s voice trailed off. He could feel his cheeks heat and hoped Hutch didn’t notice. That hope was dashed as Hutch reached over and caressed his hot cheek.  
“I’m excited too, Starsk.” A pause, then, “I, um, didn’t sleep too good last night either.”  
“Two hours, huh? And a dirt road? I can feel the sun on the side of my face, so…??” Starsky was going into his Detective mode. Hutch could practically see and hear the wheels turning in his partner’s brain.  
“Give it up, Sherlock. You’ll never guess, so just wait and be surprised.”  
“Hmmmppppffftttt! You’re just afraid I WILL guess and show you just how much smarter I am than you!!” Starsky sat back with a satisfied smile on his face. “So, I’ll let you think you have outsmarted me. But only because I love you. Yanno?”  
“Kind of you, partner,” Hutch snorted.  
The car finally turned, then slowed and came to a stop. “Sit still Buddy. Just for a couple’a minutes?” Hutch got out of the car, hurried to unlock and open the door of the house he had rented from a friend and rushed back to the car. He left the bags to be brought in later and instead, opened the passenger door. He reached in and guided Starsky to a standing position. He took him by the hand and led him up the sidewalk to the door.  
Quickly whipping the blindfold and hat off Starsky, he bent and scooped him up in his arms. His partner grabbed around his shoulders which made it easy for Hutch to bend down and kiss him as he carried him over the threshold. The kiss continued inside the house as Hutch slowly lowered Starsky’s legs to the floor. They might have slid to the floor right then and christened the braided rug covering the polished wood floor but Hutch was able to remember his plans and pulled away.  
For a few minutes Starsky’s forehead rested against Hutch’s chest. They were both breathing heavily. Both were aware of the erections pressing together between their bodies. “Hutch…?”  
“Give me a sec, Starsk.” Hutch took a few more deep breaths and was able to find the strength to push away from his lover. “I…we..we have plans, Starsk. Go sit on the couch while I get our things outta’ the car. Then we’ll take up where we left off.”  
Hutch hurried to the car and brought their cases in. He put them in the bedroom and walked into the living room. Starsky was sitting on one end of the couch. He sat down beside him and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“Thanks for trusting me so far, Babe. Just need you to continue to do so, ok?” He pulled Starsky up by his arms. He led him out the patio doors, down a brick path a ways then turned to him, “Strip, Babe.” Starsky’s face jerked up to stare at him.  
“Here? Now? We’re outside, Hutch. What if the neighbors..”  
Hutch cut him off. “The closest neighbor is about six miles and a forest away, Lover. Pretty sure we’re safe.” Hutch started to strip out of his clothes. He was down to his underwear when he realized Starsky was just standing and staring at him. “Buddy?”  
“Sorry, the view was too good to miss.” Starsky leered at him.  
“Well, if you want to see…more..YOU need to catch up.” Hutch stood and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his partner.  
Starsky glanced around, and apparently trusting Hutch’s word about the nearness of neighbors began stripping. When he hooked his thumbs in his tight blue briefs he nodded to Hutch. “After you, Babe.”  
They both stripped off their underwear and stood there appreciating the sight of the other. Muscular bodies in their prime. Hard cocks, seeming to be reaching for each other. Hutch quickly bent and pulled something out of his jacket pocket hiding it behind his back before Starsky could get a look at it. “That way, Starsky.” Hutch indicated a brick path that curved into the forested area close to the house.  
As Starsky started to walk down the path Hutch moved up beside him. He took Starsky’s hand in his and turned him toward him. “Close your eyes for me, Babe.” When he did, Hutch led him around the last bend in the path. He moved to the side of the brunet and told him to open his eyes. “Happy anniversary, Starsk. It’s been one year today. I thought we needed to do something special. I love you.”  
Starsky moved his dark blue gaze from the sky blue gaze of his partner and turned his head. There, in front of him, was a huge bed of some kind. It was hanging from a frame by chains. It swayed slightly as a breeze found its way through the surrounding trees. There was a bottle of champagne in ice and two glasses set on a table near the head of the bed. Dark blue sheets and a coverlet were scattered with rose petals. He turned back to his lover. “How, when did you do this?” His eyes were moist as he looked at Hutch.  
“The guy I rented the place from set all this up for me… for us. I wanted this to be special.”  
“Oh, it’s special all right, Babe. Thank you!”  
“There’s a lot more to come, Lover. A lot more.”  
Hutch led Starsky to the bed and sat him on the edge. The bed swayed again. He walked around to the other side and opened the champagne. He poured them each a glass and handed one to his partner.  
“I love you, Michael David Starsky. I love you more every day. My heart and soul are full of you. I don’t know what I did to earn your heart but I am very grateful to have it and you in my life. Your heart IS my home. Happy anniversary my Love.”  
“And I love you, Kenneth Richard Hutchinson. With all my heart and soul. Having you in my life has made it so much richer. I feel so blessed to have your love and friendship. Happy anniversary my Love.” They clinked glasses and sipped the excellent vintage.  
Taking Starsky’s glass and his own, he set them back on the table. He turned back to take his partner in his arms and eased them both to the sheets. They spent a long time on slow kisses. Soft, slow touches. Sighs and moans. Bodies rubbing and meshing.  
Hutch pulled back and leaned over his side of the bed to pick something up off the rug on the ground. He turned back to Starsky with the blindfold in his hand.  
“Still trust me, Starsk?” Hutch watched his lover’s face. Saw the almost instant trust. And watched, amazed as Starsky turned his back toward him so he could tie the blindfold on. “Awww, Babe, you slay me.”  
After the blindfold was on, Hutch helped Starsky lay back. He kissed him, slow and deep. He ran his hands over Starsky’s furred chest. Stopping to flick and lightly pinch the brownish nipples hidden in the hair. He moved his lips down Starsky’s throat, nipping and gently sucking. Biting the tendon that ran from his neck to his shoulder. Moving down to take a nipple into his mouth. To suck lightly then harder as Starsky moaned and arched up.  
His left hand drifted down Starsky’s chest and abdomen to his groin. He skimmed the area around his erect cock, not touching it. He ran his fingers through the thick, curly brown hair. Down to the twin pouches which were drawn up hard and tight. He fondled them, rolling them between his fingers. Smiling at the moans and movement coming from his lover.  
Starsky arched and tried to get Hutch to touch his cock. “Babe… please??”  
Hutch finally gently took hold of Starsky’s hard cock. Moving his hand up and down with light pressure as his lover lifted his pelvis off the bed seeking a closer grip, a more firm stroke. Hutch kept his touch light and teasing. He leaned down and kissed the tip, inciting Starsky’s body to bow up off the bed. He moved his head back, stroking his hands over his lover’s body to calm him. The bed swayed slowly with their movements.  
“Huuuuutch… please??”  
“Please what, Buddy? Please do this?” He bent down again and brushed his mustache against the head. Then he took the hard cock in his mouth. Sucking him deep, all the way to and partially down his throat. Pulling his mouth off he said, “Is that what you wanted, Babe?”  
Starsky just groaned. Hutch chuckled and began to lick his lover’s cock like a kid with an ice cream cone. He moved his left hand down and pressed his fingers against the area between Starsk’s balls and anus. He could feel Starsky’s balls draw up tighter and eased off. He didn’t want this to end too quickly.  
With the blindfold on Starsky couldn’t tell where Hutch was going to touch him next or with what. Hands? Mouth? He was breathing hard and a fine sheen of sweat was breaking out all over his body. The blindfold was both horrible and wonderful, heightening his senses, making each random touch that much more erotic. He tried not to reach out to pull Hutch closer or push him away, but it was a battle he was quickly losing.  
“God, Hutch, you’re killing me!!”  
“Aw, Starsk, don’t exaggerate! I can feel your pulse still beating. Maybe a bit faster than usual, but still beating.” Hutch took Starsk back in his mouth, chuckling. The vibrations from his chuckling must have been too much. He could feel that Starsk was at the end of his control. He pulled his mouth to the top of his cock and stroked his tongue firmly at the bottom near the head, flicked at the sensitive area, just like he knew Starsky loved.  
“HUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTCHHHHH!!! Oh God ..Oh God…. HUUUTCH!!!”  
Hutch eased up and gently sucked and swallowed the slightly bitter fluid. When he felt Starsky was done, he carefully released his cock and moved back up beside Starsky. He reached up and gently removed the blindfold. “You ok, Babe?”  
Starsky was shaking and breathing so fast, at first Hutch was concerned. Before he could question him again, arms came around him, holding him tight. “Blondie… ya tryin’…ta kill me?” Starsky gasped.  
“No Starsky. I just want to love you.” He pulled Starsky onto his side and rubbed his back to help him come down. He pressed soft kisses to his face and lips. “I love you, Starsk.” Hutch pulled a blanket over them and despite his own raging hard on, held Starsky tightly as they both fell asleep.  
######  
They only napped for about an hour and Starsky woke his partner with slow kisses, nipping at his lover’s lips. Kissing down to his neck and lightly biting there, until he felt Hutch stir. “Awake, sleeping beauty?”  
“Yeah ‘m, Prince Charming.”  
“Good. Hate to waste such a glorious day!” Starsky pushed Hutch over on his back and straddled him. “Gotcha!”  
Quickly getting into the game they had played over the last year, Hutch abruptly planted his feet on the mattress and arched up, shifting as he did, to dump Starsky back onto the bed. It became a full-out wrestling match as the bed swung wildly with their movements. It was so different, Hutch thought. With women, he had to temper his strength, his passions. But with Starsk, well, Starsky wasn't weak. Strength equal to strength. Passions totally unleashed. It made him feel... free.. totally free to love, to give all of himself for the first time in his life.  
Both men were sweaty and laughing when Hutch called it quits by the simple expedience of grabbing his partner’s face and thrusting his tongue in his mouth.  
Hutch pulled back and turned on his side, back to Starsky. “I need you, Starsk. Please, now?” He reached under the pillow and pulled out the lube he had stashed there earlier.  
“Damn, Babe….you are blowing me away.” Starsky took the lid off the lube and began to work it around and into his partner’s tight opening. One finger pushing deep, rotating on the way out. Then two fingers pushing deeper. Hitting the prostate gland.  
“STAAARSSSSK!!! YES!!!” Hutch pushed back against Starsk’s fingers. “More!”  
Starsky knew Hutch was ready, so he pulled his fingers out and quickly moved so his cock pressed where they had been. He used a steady pressure to enter his partner’s body. Sliding deep, rocking back out. Slowly, steadily, he moved back and forth. Hutch was panting and pushing back against each thrust. He moved his arms around Hutch pulling him closer until there was no space between them at all. He pinched and pulled at Hutch’s nipples, winding him tighter and tighter.  
As he increased the pace of his thrusts, he slid his hand down to wrap around Hutch’s hard cock and just held it in a firm grip.  
“Starsk!!!” Hutch hissed between clenched teeth. “Damn it!! Give it to me! Fuck me, Starsk!!”  
That was what Starsky had been waiting for. He began to thrust hard and fast into his partner’s body. The bed was rocking wildly again. His fist began to pump his lover’s cock in the same rhythm as his thrusts.  
“Yes.. yes.. yes.. YES!! PLEASE STARSK!!! NOW.. NOW.. NOOOOOOWWWWW!!” Hutch began to come. His body clamped down on Starsky’s cock and the pressure was too much. Starsky joined Hutch in an explosive climax. So deep inside his lover’s body. Holding his place and his breath as he came and came. Finally letting out the breath when he began to feel dizzy from lack of air.  
His body relaxed but he kept his arms around Hutch. Rubbing his chest with a soothing motion. He kissed his big blonde between the shoulder blades, on his shoulders and then on the neck and nuzzled his nose under his partner’s long blonde hair. As he relaxed, his cock slipped out. Hutch winced a little then, with a sigh, turned to his other side to face Starsky.  
“That was amazing, lover. Thank you.”  
“Thank ME?? Damn, Babe, thank YOU!!” They chuckled and thanked each other with quick and slow kisses.  
“Let’s go inside and clean up. We have dinner reservations in about an hour.” Hutch rolled off the bed and grabbed Starsky’s hands to pull him up.  
They ended up sharing the shower. They washed and rinsed each other off. Soaping each other’s strong muscles. Massaging and teasing with licks and kisses. An occasional nip or bite here or there. Neither was up for another round of lovemaking just yet, but the closeness and touching was just as satisfying.  
This weekend was a testament to intimacy, Starsky thought. He looked at Hutch, drying off from the shower and was overwhelmed with the need to touch him. He walked over and took the towel to finish drying his chest. He pulled Hutch into his arms, burying his face in his neck. “Thank you, Hutch. This has been…” he couldn’t continue as his throat closed up.  
“Yeah, Starsk..for me too, Babe.” Hutch leaned his head down to rest his forehead against his partners’. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks for having Starsky in his arms now. Alive. Vital. HIS.  
They broke apart, each turning slightly to keep the other from seeing the tears in their eyes. But Starsky turned back and tipped Hutch’s face toward his. “We love each other. We shouldn’t have to hide any feelings from the other. The sight of your tears just makes me realize how strong you really are. Makes me know how much I mean to you.”  
“Oh, Starsk. Right back at ya Babe.”  
They kissed and Hutch slapped him on the ass. “Move it, Gordo, we have dinner reservations in less than an hour.”  
##################  
They drove into the small town a few miles from the rented house and parked in front of a small cozy-looking cafe. Hutch whispered something to the hostess and they were shown to a small room in the back. A table set for two stood in the center of the room. There were candles lit all around the room and on the table. Soft music came from overhead speakers. A large bouquet of roses stood in a vase on a sideboard.  
Starsky looked at his partner, stunned at all the trouble he had gone to to make this day special. He leaned close to the big blonde and whispered, “Thank you, Babe. Thank you.”  
Hutch turned with a smile full of love and whispered back, “You’re welcome, Babe.”  
If the people in the café were put off by two men obviously a couple, they didn’t show it. The question must have shown on Starsky’s face because Hutch leaned down as he pushed Starsky’s chair under the table and said in his ear, “The owner’s son just married his long-time partner.” Starsky nodded.  
The luscious meal of pot roast with all the trimmings was spent with small talk, and silent exchanges of glances that said more than any verbal words. They lingered over slices of key lime pie. Each was satiated in body and mind.  
The sun was going down as they left the cafe. “Hey, Hutch, you’re going the wrong way! The house is back that way.” Starsky pointed the opposite direction then they were going.  
“I know.” Hutch didn’t say anything else, just continued driving to the edge of town. When he came to a drive in theatre, he turned in and drove to one of the back rows where he parked. “Come on, Babe, get out.” He walked around the car and pulled his confused partner out and ushered him into the cleaned out back seat. “I’ll be right back.”  
He shut the back door on his partner’s confused look and walked to the concession/projection building. A short time later he was walking back to the car carrying a huge bucket of popcorn and two large drinks. Starsky opened his door and took the burden from him. Hutch walked around the car and slid in the other side. He opened the window and reached out for the speaker which he hung on the window he had rolled back up almost to the top.  
“Hutch? I didn’t even know they still had drive-in theaters? What are we watching? And how did you find this place? This town?”  
“I had a friend in college who lives here. He told me about this place and how so many same-sex couples lived here. His family owns this theater and they have kept it up over the years. They have oldie movie festivals nearly every weekend. When I told him about us.. about you, he agreed to close the theater this weekend so we could have it to ourselves.”  
Starsky could find no words. He leaned over and kissed Hutch. “You are something else, Babe. So what are we watching? Some sappy, soapy romance?”  
“Patience, Babe. It’s almost dark. The show should be starting in just a minute or two.” Hutch pulled Starsky across the seat so he was reclining against his body his dark head resting against Hutch’s shoulder. Hutch kept one arm around his lover as he dipped into the popcorn bucket for a bite.  
“BUTTER!!! You got BUTTERED popcorn!!” Starsky exclaimed. “My favorite. Ah, Blondie, you really do love me!!”  
Hutch chuckled and kissed the upturned lips of his partner. “For you, only the best, Starsk.” The speaker came on and both turned their eyes to the screen as they munched on popcorn and found their fingers tangling in the bucket.  
Starsky’s mouth fell open and his hand stopped in its’ journey to his mouth as the movie started. “Hutch??? Oh man… REALLY???”  
“Really, Starsk. Really,.” Hutch grinned down at his grinning partner.  
Starsky planted a glancing kiss on Hutch’s lips and turned his attention back to the screen where “Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy” was starting.  
They necked in the back seat. Well, Hutch tried to neck, but Starsky was too into the movie to do much more than sink against Hutch’s body more firmly.  
The popcorn was gone as were the drinks by the time they had watched the first movie, then “The Blob” and the final feature, “The Wasp Woman”.  
Starsky looked up at Hutch from where his head rested against Hutch’s shoulder. “Thank you, Lover. I can’t believe you set this up and picked movies you knew I would love. You’re the best, Babe.” After a long kiss they both got out and climbed back in the front seat.  
“What next, Hutch?”  
“Well, Starsk. When we get back to the house, we’re going to make love until neither of us can stand. We’re going to sleep. And then, start all over again.”  
“And then?”  
“And then we love each other every day for the rest of our lives, Starsk. Better each day than the last. We hold each other’s hearts in our hands. We will fight, and make up. Always knowing, it’s me and thee. That will never change. Me and thee.


End file.
